REUNI
by FarIndpussy
Summary: Lagi malaes bikin summary, so langsung baca aja ye... thanks...


REUNI

Ini adalah bulan Mei. Udara di luar masih terasa sangat sejuk meskipun sang mentari telah berada di peraduannya. Pohon-pohon bunga sakura masih menampakkan keindahannya. Di pusat kota, terdapat pohon-pohon yang berjajar rapi disepanjang jalan, tertiup angin perlahan, beberapa daun yang tak dapat mempertahankan tangkainya ikut terbang bersama sang bayu.

Tak jauh dari pusat kota, rumah bergaya Jepang kuno, besar, dan kuat akan hawa kebangsawanan masyarakat tradisional Jepang. Halamannya yang luas, ah tidak, sangat luas bahkan, ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Lavender, mawar, melati, tulip, lily, beberapa tanaman tak berbunga, hingga beberapa pohon sakura dan momiji yang berjajar rapi disepanjang tembok besar yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut.

Diatas gapura pintu gerbang dengan ukiran-ukiran unik bertuliskan secara jelas "Hyuuga Mantion". Oh, ternyata kita sedang berada di rumah keluarga besar Hyuuga, rumah dari sang tokoh utama.

"Nee chan..." jangan abaikan teriakan yang bahkan mampu membuat mantion tersebut tampak berguncang seperti ada gempa. Salahkan sang ayah yang terlalu terobsesi untuk memiliki anak lelaki, sehingga bungsu Hyuuga ini menjadi tomboy, sangat, catat itu. Bahkan rambut coklat panjangnya yang selalu kuncir ekor kuda itu, masih membuat orang sering salah paham karena wajah maskulinnya.

Suara langkah kaki menaiki setiap anak tangga terdengar berisik. Beberapa kali ketukan dilayangkan pada pintu soji dihadapannya. Membuat sang pemilik kamar akhirnya muncul. Wangi lavender menguar, harumnya sangat lembut dan feminim. Hanabi, sang bungsu Hyuuga, berdecak menatap sang kakak dihadapannya.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya gadis bermanik purnama itu sambil memutar tubuhnya yang bergaun biru selutut. Tingginya memang tak seberapa, hanya 160 cm, berbeda dari Hanabi yang hampir mencapai 170 cm. Namun Hanabi mengakui bahwa kakaknya terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun malam ini. Bukan berarti keseharian gadis surai indigo itu tidak cantik. Namun malam ini, dia benar-benar berbeda. Hanabi pun mengancungkan kedua jempolnya, jika perlu dia akan meminjam jempol ayah dan sepupunya untuk memberi nilai pada penampilan kakaknya.

"Ah.. Nee chan, Tenten nee sudah menunggumu. Jadi cepatlah turun" Hanabi melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada.

"Ah.. C-cotto matte. Aku akan mengambil tasku, tolong ttemani dia dulu."

Hinata turun 2 menit kemudian. Dia berpamitan kepada Hanabi saja, karena ayah dan sepupunya sedang mengerjakan proyek di luar kota.

"Berhati-hatilah Nee. Ku harap kau bertemu dengannya. Tenten nee, tolong jaga Hinata nee ya..." Hanabi melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi saat melihat Tenten dan Hinata menaiki motor _matic_ Tenten. Sekilas Tenten memberikan _wink_ dan jempolnya sebelum meninggalkan Mantion Hyuuga.

#########################

 _Its Golden Week, if you want to know._ Sepanjang jalan dipenuhi oleh pasar malam dan lautan manusia yang merayakan libur panjang musim ini. Pakaian warna-warni, makanan-makanan tradisional hingga modern, pertunjukan musik, drama, kembang api yang meletus di langit. Malam ini sungguh meriah, beberapa anak bahkan tampak bermain-main di sepanjang jalan. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia, senyum merekah dengan wajah merona. Cuaca sangat cerah dengan udara yang segar, menyebarkan harumnya bunga sakura disepanjang jalan. Tampaknya ditambah mereka kedatangan tamu dari petinggi Tsunagakure dan Kirigakure, menyebabkan festival malam ini semakin meriah.

Hmm, Hinata dan Tenten selamat dari lautan manusia dipusat kota. Macetnya minta ampun, namun daripada mereka harus memutar dan memakan waktu hingga 2 jam perjalanan, mereka memilih lewat acara festival saja.

Rumah megah yang saat ini halaman sangat luasnya disulap menjadi tempat reuni itu tampak sangat indah. Lampu kerlap-kerlip di pasang sepanjang jalan, menggantung indah di pohon palem sepanjang jalan masuk. Memasuki taman, beberapa balon, bunga-bungaan, pita, dan ornamen-ornamen pesta lainnya menghias, membuat taman yang dipenuhi bunga warna-warni tersebut semakin indah.

Terlalu terpukau dengan dekorasi yang indah, Hinata sampai melupakan Tenten, okey, atau Tenten yang melupakan dirinya karena sekarang ia sendirian ditengah lautan manusia dari angkatan tua sampai angkatan dirinya. Menoleh ke sana kemari dengan bingung, persis seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.

Helloooo, Hinata kau bahkan sudah semester tua, sebentar lagi skripsimu selesai dan kau akan lulus jadi sarjana. Sifat pemalu dan kurang bergaulmu seharusnya dihilangkan. Sapa salah seorang di sana, atau bergabung dengan beberapa gerombolan gadis-gadis dengan gaun seksi, atau apalah yang penting jangan seperti anak hilang yang minta diculik seperti itu -_-. Atau kau mau menunggu sahabat karibmu? Tenten dan Shion yang bahkan setelah 20 menit kau berdiri di sana tetap tak memunculkan batang hidung mereka.

"Hinata chan ya?" suara cempreng dan riang terdengar mengalun diantara dentuman musik pop yang diputar dari atas panggung. Sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan, mungkin, karena berhasil membuat tubuhnya mendingin dan terpaku di tempat.

Sang penyapa memutari Hinata, berada dihadapan gadis yang masih menatap tak percaya pada sesosok pemuda yang kini sudah ada di depannya.

"Ha...ha...ha..." tawanya bahkan masih sama, masih bisa mengalahkan teriknya matahari disiang hari, "Benarkan.. wow wow wow, you are so beautiful Hinata. I dont believe it, but you look very very beautiful tonight."

Hell no. Apa yang pemuda dihadapannya ini katakan? Tak cukupkah ia membuat wajah Hinata seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Lagi, pemuda kepala durian yang ternyata Uzumaki Naruto itu, pemuda pujaan Hinata sejak kelas 10, kembali tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali Hinata, kenapa wajah mu memerah? Ah, jangan-jangan kau masih suka pingsan seperti dulu ya?" tuduh Naruto, yang ternyata masih sebodoh dulu karena tak menyadari bahwa Hinata masih sangat memujanya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Naruto kun." Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

"Oh... benarkah?" goda Naruto, membuat Hinata semakin malu, "Okay, okay. Oh, apa kau mau bergabung bersama kami? Tampaknya kau sendirian." Naruto menunjuk segerombolan anak yang duduk tepat di depan panggung. Ternyata ada Ino dan Sakura, juga beberapa anak lain yang Hinata hanya tau karena mereka adalah kumpulan anak-anak populer di sekolah dulu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Naruto kun, aku akan mencari Shion dan Tenten. Terimakasih atas tawarannya."

"Oh, okay. Senang bertemu denganmu, bye." Naruto melambaikan tangannya kemudian dia berlari kearah gerombolan Sakura dan Ino.

"Baka... Baka... Baka..." Hinata menggerutu sambil memukuli kepalanya, menyadari bahwa kesempatan terakhirnya, mungkin, terlewatkan begitu saja. Sangat percuma rasanya dia mati-matian berjuang jadi secantik-cantiknya malam ini.

Hinata masih saja menggerutu, tak menyadari bahwa seseorang menyenggol bahunya cukup keras. Baru dia mendongak sambil memegangi bahunya yang sakit, ingin menegur orang tersebut namun segera diurungkannya. Itu Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat Naruto. Pemuda yang terkenal sangat dingin dan anti sosial tersebut, kini menatap Hinata intens, menyorotkan tatapan kecewa bercampur sedih, sepertinya, namun Hinata tetap tak bisa mendefinisikannya karena wajah dingin dan datar Sasuke jelas lebih mendominasi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke kembali berjalan. Pemuda yang dulu pernah digosipkan bersama Sakura itu sepertinya akan menghampiri Sakura dkk sekarang. Namun, cerita dulu hanyalah menjadi cerita, kenyataannya masih sama bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang bahwa Naruto lah yang selalu mengejar Sakura.

Hhhhh, Hinata menghela nafas berat. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Sakura dan Naruto pun, dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Eh? Hinata tanpa sadar terus melamun sambil menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang berbalutkan kemeja rapi berwarna dongker. Tunggu, pemuda itu berhenti tak jauh dari Hinata. Alunan musik pop juga berhenti, hanya dengungan orang-orang yang kini terdengar, sampai sebuah suara lantang yang Hinata kenali kini tengah berteriak sambil berlutut dihadapan seorang gadis.

"Sakura chan, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dan Hinata merasa dunianya hancur seketika. Berkeping-keping dan semakin terkoyak ketika Sakura memeluk Naruto sambil menangis haru.

Sorak sorai dan teriakan antusias yang begitu bahagia terdengar dari seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Sang tuan rumah, Kiba, tengah berkoar-koar heboh di atas panggung sambil menyanyi tidak jelas. Hinata masih sempat melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh dengan wajah yang sangat dingin, walaupun saat ini matanya menatap buram karena tertutupi buliran air mata yang segera mengalir.

Di lain tempat, tampaknya dua orang sahabat yang sedari tadi bingung mencari Hinata ini semakin panik saja setelah melihat acara lamaran Naruto pada Sakura.

"Tenten... kita harus segera mencari Hinata. Aku semakin mengkhawatirkannya."

"Hai', aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Mereka berdua pun segera mencari Hinata kembali.

Sementara Hinata sungguh ingin menyendiri saat ini, menghindari orang di sekitarnya yang tengah bahagia, namun tidak dengannya. Bahkan Hinata ingin pulang saja sekarang. Dia pun berjalan tak menentu sampai menemukan sudut taman yang agak sepi, hanya ada sebuah ayunan dan beberapa hewan peliharaan yang berada dikandangnya. Di samping ayunan ada sebuah kolam ikan dengan ikan-ikan kecil berenang di dalamnya. Hinata memilih duduk diayunan, menatap ikan-ikan yang tengah berkejaran. Duduk membelakangi keramaian dan berusaha menulikan telinga dengan suara isak tangisnya sendiri.

"Patah hati?!" entah pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang ia dengar, namun cukup membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Suaranya dingin, seakan itu adalah suara penguasa dinginnya malam saat ini. Seseorang yang menyapanya tadi hanya berdiri, bersandar pada tiang ayunan. Mereka diam, Hinata bahkan tak berniat untuk menolehkan kepalanya pada sang pemilik suara. Dia hanya mampu melanjutkan tangisnya dalam diam.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya," suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini mulai melembut, terasa sedikit hangat ditelinga Hinata, namun jedanya cukup panjang, membuat sunyi kembali merayap disekitar mereka. Hanya sayup-sayup hentakan musik yang sudah kembali terdengar sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Orang tersebut menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sakit dan kau juga. Bagaimana kalau kita saling menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu?" nada suaranya benar-benar terdengar pelan. Ayunan kosong dihadapannya kini diduduki sang pemuda emo yang tengah menyodorkan sesuatu tepat dihadapan Hinata yang menunduk.

Mata lavendernya menangkap sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat cantik, sederhana namun elegan. Hinata mendongak, menatap tak percaya pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau menjadikanku pelarian?" ucap Hinata sengit. Bukannya dia tidak tahu kalau pemuda dihadapannya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, hanya saja Hinata benar-benar merasa kesal karena dijadikan sebagai pelarian oleh sang flower boy di sekolahnya dulu.

Sasuke menarik kembali cincinnya sebelum ia mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Berbisik tepat ditelinga kiri Hinata,

"Namun... Bagaimana jika orang yang membuatku sakit hati itu bernama... Hyuuga Hinata?" sebuah jilatan seduktif mampir di ujung daun telinga Hinata. Sasuke mengeluarkan smirknya ketika dapat merasakan tubuh gadis yang dicintainya ini menegang seketika.

END.

Gyaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh, setelah sekian lama akhirnya kembali lagi dengan fict gaje buat fandom Naruto.

okay, sampai kapanpun aku tetap akan menjadi SasuHina Hard Shipper.

see you for the next fict. chu :*

pai... pai...


End file.
